1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to the construction of earrings and, in particular, to a new and useful earring which has a means for displacing an ornament to facilitate telephoning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types and constructions of earrings are known. A disadvantage in the known types is that the ornamental portion of the earring projects outwardly from a side of the user's ear and interferes with the use of a telephone. With the known type earrings, the only way to eliminate such an inconvenience is to entirely remove the earring from the user's ear.